fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ailiz Nightwolf
Ailiz Bellatrix Nightwolf is a quarter werewolf Shadowhunter currently under the New York Conclave. She is the older daughter of Stephen and Cecile Nightwolf and the older sister of Hildegard Nightwolf. She is the second best Shadowhunter of the twenty first century and the best female Shadowhunter. Biography Early Life Ailiz was born three years before her sister, Hildegard. Both are quarter werewolf, since their father was half werewolf. They were raised in the Nightwolf manor located in Idris, the Shadowhunter country. Their neighbors were the Applehood family and Ravenstorm family, and Ailiz became best friends with Maksim Applehood and Clovis Ravenstorm. The two boys became parabatai. Once on a full moon night, Ailiz, Maksim, and Clovis got lost in Brocelind Forest. They were attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf killed Clovis, then was decapitated by Ailiz, who cut off both of it's back legs, causing it to have a grudge against her because it smelled the werewolf blood in her. Maksim's abilities were decreased after this and stayed in his home for most of the time. One day, when Ailiz was sixteen, the werewolf she had fought only four years ago broke into the Nightwolf manor. After this, her parents sent her and her sister to America to live at the New York Institute. Even though Ailiz knew the real reason, Maksim and his brother Kirill went to New York too. Ailiz and Maksim became a duo that fought demons, with Kirill joining when he turned sixteen. Ailiz often came into conflict with Jace Wayland, but became good friends with Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. The Fairchilds Ailiz, Maksim, Kirill, Jace, Alec, and Izzy followed a shape-shifting demon to the Pandemonium Club. Unbeknownst to her, a mundane named Clary Fray is able to see them. Alec calls for Jace to hurry up, and Ailiz questions him on what the holdup was. He replies that it was nothing, causing her to roll her eyes and become suspicious. Later, Ailiz accompanies Jace to the Fray apartment. They dispose of a Ravener demon and find Clary dead and her apparent twin gravely injured. Ailiz, however, mistakes her for already dead and closed her eyes. She questions them about the Ravener, and they say it was a demon. When she loses consciousness, Ailiz and Jace take her to the Institute. At the Institute, Ailiz and Jace come in to check on Riley and find out from Delilah Bane, a warlock, that she will be okay. When she wakes up, she accidentally knocks heads with Ailiz, who clarifies that she was one of the ones who rescued her. She comments that Jace was never so curious about a mundane girl. The other Shadowhunters arrive and have a conversation about if Riley is a mundane or not, before Ailiz leaves with Maksim and Kirill, followed by Alec and Isabelle. Ailiz appears again and reprimands Jace for bringing Simon Lewis, a mundane, into the Institute. She heps explain about the Circle, a group that followed Valentine Morgenstern. Isabelle volunteers to watch over Simon while the others went to find more information on the Circle, and Ailiz advises Simon not to eat the food that Isabelle cooked. They go to Hodge Starkweather. Ailiz takes her sister Hildegard to clean her up after Hodge defeating her in training. She and her sister go to Isabelle's room when Riley is getting ready for finding Dot, a warock. After a pep talk, the girls leave except for Hildy, who stays because she is too young. Riley finds out that Dot is at Pandemonium, so they head there. When they find out that Dot has been captured by the Circle, Jace suggests going to the Silent Brothers, to which everyone objects, but Riley wants to go. When they get to the Silent City, Ailiz goes in with Riley, Jace, and Diana. All they find out is that Valentine Morgenstern is Riley's father. Alec instantly accuses her of being his spy, and she is defended by Ailiz and Jace. After exiting the Silent City, Simon is kidnapped by vampires Raphael Santiago, Ruby "R" Scarlet, and Emerald "E" Greene. At the Institute, they discuss what to do. Alec wants to go to the Clave, but the others object. They decide to rescue Simon, since it was vampires from Camille's clan down at Hotel Dumort that captured him, thus breaking the Accords. They decide to take action. In the van, Riley discovers the start of a graphic novel Clary, Simon, and Diana were working on, and they find out that Clary remembered her twin sister and the Shadow World subconsciously. They arrive at the graveyard and search for Mary Milligan's grave, in which a stash of weapons is hidden. Some of the others head back to the Institute to get their favored weapons. Ailiz drives to the bar on her motorcycle with Diana. They watch with Jace as a vampire flirted with Riley for at least thirty minutes. Ailiz and Diana bet fifty dollars that Jace would start a bar fight. The two then go ahead on Ailiz's motorcycle to Hotel Dumort while Jace and Riley take the vampire bike. They enter Hotel Dumort, and AIliz and Diana take care of vampire guards before rejoining Jace and Riley. After killing vampires and saving Simon, the Shadowhunters go back outside to be out of range of the other vampires. She teases Jace about Riley before leaving on her motorcycle. Early the next morning, Ailiz and the others are woken up when Isabelle found a lead on the Mortal Cup. Diana threatens to turn Jace into a lobster and cook him into an omlet, and Ailiz comments that she'll skip breakfast. The Shadowhunters discuss the possibility of the warlocks Magnus Bane and Nyra Frost helping them, and decide to go to a Downworlder rave to find the warlocks. The girls hang out in Isabelle's room. Ailiz comments that Isabelle is not above forcefully dressing someone, and she comments that Riley looks good in Isabelle's dress, then she does Riley's hair. She lightly smacks her sister when Hildy says that Riley was definitely a virgin. She also tells Jace to "keep his hands off" her (Riley). At the Downworlder rave, Riley recognizes Magnus Bane as the one who put her in a coma. Jace sends Ailiz with the others to guard the perimeter, where she kills an Shadowhunter assassin from the Circle. By time she gets back, Magnus and Nyra already left. Jace and Alec combine their tracking skills to find the two, and narrow the search down to a glamoured warehouse. Inside, Ailiz kills a Circle member coming for Riley. They decide to summon Valeck, the memory demon who Magnus gave the memories to. She and Jace rush to defend Riley when Magnus tries to unlock her past with his magic, and quickly take care of her after she collapses. She joins the circle to contain Valeck in the pentagram and sacrifices a memory of her family in Paris. Alec breaks the bond, and Ailiz struggles to help Jace, who is being attacked by the demon. After Riley has a vision of Valentine, Jocelyn, and Clary, Ailiz comforts Riley after Alec's outburst. At breakfast, the girls continue their conversation with Diana and Hildy until Isabelle comes in with her mother Maryse Lightwood and Cecile Nightwolf. Cecile takes Ailiz to have a private conversation. Later, she and Diana talk to Riley in the elevator and decide to sneak away to the Fray's loft, but Alec catches up with them. Simon joins them, and he figures out he can see runes spray painted onto the walls. After they retrieve the box, Ailiz smells a few werrwolves, and gets captured alongnwith Riley and Simon. They are questioned about the Mortal Cup, and Ailiz reveals her status as quarter werewolf. The werewolves lock Ailiz and Riley in a shed, but Ailiz uses her stele to unlock Riley's cuffs, and she does the same. They are met by Luke Garroway, and Ailiz attacks him and gets thrown into a pile of containers. She rejoins Alec and Jace while the others rescued Simon. Luke defeats the alpha werewolf, becoming the new alpha, but gets poisoned by the alpha. They decide to take him to Magnus for healing. Personality Ailiz is a very steely, determined, tough, strong, fearless, and confident Shadowhunter. Each one of these traits contributes to what she is today. She is very audacious, taking the risks. She is very competitive and is very difficult to break. Ailiz tends to keep her space messy, and she is also very sarcastic. She is also very determined to best out Jace, which is why her abilities are nearly as good as his. Ailiz is also stuck up to mundanes but very interested in Downworlders with the exception of faeries. Physical Description Ailiz is described as a very pretty girl with wavy dark brown hair and narrow forest green eyes. She is tall and slim and shares her father's tanned complexion. She always wears small gold hoop earrings. The runes visible on her skin are usually strength, speed, agility, and iratzes, as well as the Vision rune on the back of her right hand and the Angelic Rune on the insides of each of her wrists. Ailiz's gear consists of a long sleeved black shirt, black leggings, and black boots. She also wears a black vest with a wide hood that she usually keeps pulled over her head. She also wears electrum bracers and keeps her longsword and katana on either side of her weapons belt, as well as her stele, a few daggers, seraph blades, and a pack of throwing stars. When not in gear, she dresses in dark clothing. She usually keeps her hair hanging loose or in an upward ponytail. While she normally covers the naughty bits, Ailiz won't hesitate to wear revealing clothing if deemed necessary. Skills and Abilities *Nephilim physiology: Being Nephilim, Ailiz possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks, or runes, of the Gray Book. She also has power to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for seraph blades. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. Because of constant training, Ailiz's abilities almost rival that of Jace Herondale's. *Runic magic: Due to the angel blood Ailiz had in her veins, she is able to apply runes on her skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit her. *Parabatai bond: Because of being parabatai with Riley Fairchild, Ailiz can call upon more strength in battle. Runes drawn by Riley on her have a stronger effect than others and even Ailiz herself, and have less painful effects. *Expert Swordswoman: Ailiz has shown great skill with a sword, cutting down many enemies with her blades. *Expert Markswoman: Ailiz also displays excellent marksmanship with her throwing stars. *Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ailiz is formidable unarmed, and can throwin a few physical attacks in a fight. *Partial Werewolf Transformation: Since she is quarter werewolf, Ailiz can partially transform. In thsi state, her senses are heightened, and she is physically enhanced. Her ears are replaced by wolf ears, her eyes become wolf eyes and her green irises glow. She can extend her nails into claws as well. Possessions *Nightwolf family ring: As the elder sister, Ailiz inherited the Nightwolf family ring. Unlike other rings, the band is rather thin with a big face. On the face is an image of a wolf from the neck up howling at the moon, within which is an 'N' for Nightwolf. *Stele: Ailiz possesses a stele made of translucent light blue adamas with a silver entwining. At the top, the silver fashions into the head of a wolf. When drawing runes, the stele emits a silvery glow. *Katana and Longsword: Ailiz's main weapons are a katana and a longsword. *Daggers: Ailiz also carries a few daggers *Shuriken: Ailiz has a pouch of shuriken, or throwing stars. *Basic Shadowhunter equipment including gear, seraph blades, and witchlight. Trivia *Ailiz is portrayed by Megan Fox *Ailiz's grandfather, Feynir Laskaros, is a full werewolf, making Stephen Nightwolf half werewokf, and Ailiz herself is quarter werewolf. *Ailiz speaks English, Russian, Greek, and French. *Ailiz loves Japanese food, Greek food, and flank steak. *Ailiz has a slight European accent from living in Europe. * Category:Characters Category:Izumi Blaze (characters) Category:Nightwolf Chronicles (characters) Category:Shadowhunters